


Falling

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: The Nine Nine [2]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Idiots in Love, M/M, Police, brooklyn nine nine au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: How Ross and Jim met. Clue: they were clueless as usual :)For WithywindlesDaughter - a wonderful person :)This is a fill for the Gathering Fiki Winter Fandom Raffle Exchange. Each chapter will be a different prompt.Chapter One: Prompt 165 - Please, officer. Before you arrest me I can explain everything.Chapter Two: Prompt 61 - Complete strangers doing the dirty in a club bathroom.Chapter Three: Prompt 77 - Am I tripping or did I really just see that?





	1. Bad Conduct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WithywindlesDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithywindlesDaughter/gifts).



The alarm went off and Ross groaned and scrabbled for it, his eyes still closed. He picked up his phone and peered at it, then sighed and put it back down. Columbo was curled on his chest, purring like a piece of farm equipment, and he scratched behind one ear.

’Five more minutes.’ he said to the cat.

Columbo flicked the ear and said nothing.

*************

Captain Teach stood at the window of her office and watched the car park below. She’d deliberately arrived at work an hour and a half early for two reasons. The first was to meet the night shift captain and his squad and do a thorough handover. The other was to see her own team arrive. She felt a lot could be gauged about a person from their morning ritual, the kind of car they drove and so on. 

She knew that Hawkins would probably be the first in and he didn’t disappoint. What did surprise her was the car. She’d expected a sleek sedan, probably silver. What she got instead was a black Jeep Wrangler. He got out and she watched him take his suit jacket from a hanger in the back, put it on and then lock the car. He walked into the building, a white paper cup in hand and a leather messenger bag over his shoulder. 

Teach moved to stand by the interior windows now, the slats in the Roman blinds just open enough. She watched as Hawkins came in, observing. His hair was slightly damp she noticed and surmised that there was some sort of early morning exercise class involved, probably spin or something suitably civilised. 

Hawkins went to the break room to put his lunch in the fridge and then came back to his desk, huffed in annoyance and spent the next ten minutes deep cleaning the surface and keyboard. His night-shift deskmate McCready was a slob, something Teach had observed with less pleasure. Her mouth quirked as she watched the care with which Hawkins made sure everything was spotless before he hung his bag on the hook embedded into the wall, took his jacket off and slung it over the back of his chair and fired up his computer. Every action screamed order and methodical care. 

Teach grinned and moved back to her vigil at the window. 

A dangerous looking black Kawasaki Ninja pulled into the car park, its engine audible even through the closed window. Teach watched the rider get off and take off her helmet, shaking out a wild mane of copper curls while three beat cops behind her watched with their mouths open. She shifted her backpack off her back and onto a shoulder and stalked to the door. 

Teach moved back to the window, chuckling at Carne’s no less spectacular entrance to the squad room. She didn’t have lunch to put away, always ordering in from the Chinese place down the road, and stomped over to her desk, dumping her back pack in her seat while she peeled out of her leather jacket. Then it was a four minute routine in the mirror that on the wall behind Enys’ desk to line her blue eyes with black liner and mascara, smudged into an effortless smoky eye, and a slash of scarlet lipstick to complete the look. Today her t-shirt read *I run on coffee, sarcasm and lipstick*. There was a brief trip to the break room for a cup of coffee and two danishes and she flung herself into her chair and she and Hawkins started their customary bitch about the state the night shift had left their desks. 

Teach had done a bit of digging. She’d discovered that Hawkins and Carne had known each other through the academy, had been in the same class and then served together as beat cops before they’d been promoted to detective. There was a picture of them together on Carne’s desk, both of them in their blue uniforms and matching aviators. Trelawney had also told her that they were incredibly close, both having lost their parents at an early age, and she’d found it amusing to consider them best friends when she compared how different they were. Jim had even introduced Demelza to her long term girlfriend, Ana.

The next trip to the window bought two arrivals. One was Silver’s mustard Ford Focus and the other was Enys on his Fuji fixed gear bicycle, dressed in the most ludicrous get up of black and electric blue lycra. He parked and chained it up next to Carnes motorbike and then came over to exchange greetings as Silver and Flint, both looking like they’d slept in their clothes, tumbled out. They all headed for the door of the station together and Teach went to her other post. 

Silver and Flint came in wheezing slightly from climbing the stairs. They greeted Hawkins and Carne and went straight to the break room, coming back with coffee and three donuts apiece. Then there was a period of intense mastication at their desks before Enys came in, now changed out of his gear, and cheerfully chatted to everyone as he settled in for the day. 

That left one more.

Teach pursed her lips. Day shift was eight to five, with overtime when it was approved. She tapped one foot and looked at the empty desk opposite Hawkins before glancing at her watch. It was now ten to eight. 

*********

‘Come on!’ Ross honked furiously at the garbage truck in front of him. The men at the back all gave him the finger and he briefly contemplated getting out and waving his gun at them. 

It was something of a standing joke that even though Ross lived the closest to the station and could technically make it in a fifteen minute walk, he chose to drive and almost always ended up late for shift. 

He finally made it to the station, found the last space at the end and parked his car. He leaped out and ran for the front door of the station, slinging his bag over his shoulder and his shield around his neck as he did. Inside he hurtled up the stairs, taking two at a time with his long legs until he got to the top floor and slammed himself through the frosted glass doors to the squad room.

Teach was standing his desk, arms folded and a very stern look on her face. Behind her, Jim had one golden eyebrow raised as he grinned at Ross in a way that could only mean that Ross was up Shit Creek without a paddle. Ross scowled at him in return and determined to bring up the fact later that he’d actually made Jim mew like a kitten at one point on Friday night.

‘Captain.’ he greeted, giving her his best and brightest smile. ‘You’re at my desk.’

‘You’re three minutes late, Poldark.’ Teach narrowed her eyes at him. ‘And where is your tie?’

‘Three minutes?’ Ross protested. ‘That’s nothing.’ 

‘It’s three minutes.’ Teach repeated. ‘It’s not acceptable.’

‘So what, you’re calling me out for it?’ Ross affected his hurt voice. ‘I have a legitimate excuse.’ There was a snort of laughter from Jim and Ross gritted his teeth. If his partner (definitely NOT his boyfriend) hadn’t been so good at sucking his cock, Ross would have seriously considered picking him up and chucking him in the dumpster out back. 

‘I am not interested in excuses, Poldark.’ Teach replied. ‘What I am interested in is your questionable personal hygiene, your disregard for the department dress code and the fact that your desk seems to have a small family of mice living in it.’

Ross threw Jim a frantic look but Jim was clearly having far too much fun to be of any help and he just gave Ross the dimples. 

‘In my defence, they pay rent.’ he quipped and then immediately realised his mistake. It looked like Teach had even less of a sense of humour than Jim did. He was also aware that everyone was now listening to the little exchange, including Trelawney. He was standing at Enys’ desk, massive arms bulging in his shirt as he folded them and gave Ross his best disappointed parent look. 

‘Tie.’ Teach instructed. ‘And I want your locker cleaned out. There’s something leaking onto the floor and even Flint can smell it.’ She turned on her heel and headed for the briefing room and Ross slumped as he collapsed into his chair. 

‘Shit.’ he muttered. 

‘You snoozed your alarm, didn’t you?’ Jim was ginning again. ‘Asshole.’

‘Fuck off.’ Ross snapped. He glared in the direction of the briefing room. ‘I don’t get it. Haywood did not give a fuck if I was late. All I had to do was buy him a burger and he did anything I asked him to.’

‘That’s because Captain Teach is a highly decorated officer with a sterling professional record.’ Jim said. ‘And she sees right through your ‘I’m a gifted detective so I do whatever I want’ act.’ 

‘I am not going to be cowed.’ Ross stated. ‘I am going to stand my ground.’ 

‘Sure you are.’ Jim laughed as he got up. ‘I can’t wait to see that.’

Roll call saw them sitting and listening to Teach lay down some ground rules for conduct and her entire speech was done with her looking pointedly at Ross. 

‘Now.’ She put on a pair of glasses, the frames a very trendy turquoise, and studied her clipboard. ‘Hawkins, what’s the status of the drugs bust you did yesterday?’

‘We’ve got three of the dealers in custody and waiting for arraignment this morning.’ Jim replied. ‘One of them rolled over on his supplier so I am going to check that out today. Apparently a shipment has just come in and there’s about a hundred k’s of coke floating around. Search warrant for the supplier’s apartment has just come in so I was going to head on over and have a look.’

‘Good.’ Teach took off her glasses and gestured at Carne and Enys. ‘Take the Bobbsy twins with you.’ She looked at Trelawney. ‘Sargeant, would you please brief us on the vandalism case that you’ve been handling.’ 

‘Of course.’ Trelawney rumbled and moved to take centre stage. He bought up a picture of a squad car. There was a very large cock and balls spray-painted on the side.

‘There’s been a rash of these all through the precinct.’ He nodded at the screen. ‘Based on spatial patterning we’ve narrowed it down to where the perp is likely to strike next.’ 

‘Poldark.’ Teach’s voice was cutting. ‘You’re going to be staking out the location.’ 

‘Stake out?’ Ross was outraged. ‘For a vandalism? The guys draws cocks on cop cars.’

‘Cocks?’ Silver sounded confused. ‘Is that what that is?’ He looked at Flint. ‘What are the two little round things at the bottom?’ 

‘That’s the butt.’ Flint replied and Ross turned to stare at them in disbelief.

‘The butt?’ he asked and they shrugged at him. 

‘Back to the matter at hand.’ Teach took the remote from Trelawney. ‘I shall be doing the stake out with Detective Poldark. I have…questions.’

‘What?’ Ross protested. ‘You’re partnering me?’

‘I think of it more as advanced babysitting.’ Teach replied. ‘Everyone clear on what they’re doing.’ She surveyed the sea of nods. ‘Excellent. Dismissed.’

Ross watched everyone file out with a sour look on his face. The others crowded around him, all grinning at his annoyance. 

‘She’s got your number, dude.’ Demelza cackled. ‘You’re so fucked.’

‘Yeah?’ Ross retorted. ‘Come back and talk to me when you’ve spent a day with Sir Bitches-A-Lot.’ He jerked a thumb at Jim and then winced when he got hit in the back of the head as Jim went past. ‘Prick.’

‘Douchebag.’ Jim shot back cheerfully. ‘Come on, Dem. Let’s go solve some actual crime.’ 

Ross followed them out, dreading what else the day would bring.

*********

Trelawney looked up as Caroline came over to his desk, a grin on her face that spelt trouble.

‘I’ve done a reading.’ she announced. ‘It’s told me that the drugs will be found somewhere blue and yellow.’ 

‘Jesus.’ Trelawney hissed. ‘Keep it down.’ Caroline grinned and perched on the end of his desk. Today she was wearing a rather odd combination of hot pink and mint green. Her blond hair was tied up with a sorbet pink bow. 

‘You know I’m right.’ she said, folding her arms. ‘You should totally call them. Tell them to look out for the letters B, H, A, Q and Z.’

‘How?’ Trelawney shook his head. 

‘It’s all in the cards.’ Caroline declared and flounced off and back to her desk where she proceeded to ignore the pile of paperwork she was supposed to be doing and started filing her nails instead.

**********

Ross sighed and gave Teach a sidelong glance. They were in an unmarked car waiting in an alley near where they knew the vandal had been active recently. 

‘I can do this alone.’ he grumbled. ‘It’s just a misdemeanour.’

‘Ah, but now there is the problem Poldark.’ Teach said. 

‘What?’ Ross looked at her. ‘I should be out there doing what I do best – working felonies. You know I got the highest case closure rating in the department.’ He huffed and slumped down in his seat. ‘This is stupid.’

‘I disagree.’ Teach said, checking the mirrors. ‘I should also point out that if you put half as much effort into misdemeanours, your track record would be even more impressive.’ She gave him a stern look. ‘Last week, Trelawney had to pull a fast one because you’d labelled the evidence wrong on one of those ‘unimportant’ cases. The guy could have walked.’ 

‘Oh come on.’ Ross protested. ‘It was a burglary.’ 

‘Still important, Poldark.’ Teach corrected. ‘Those misdemeanours are part of my department statistics and when you screw up, the department looks bad.’ Her black eyes had a look to them that made Ross wary. ‘So I have decided that until you show me you can be trusted with the cases you think are a waste of time, Hawkins gets all the felony cases you would normally be assigned to.’

‘What? No!’ Ross knew this had disastrous potential. ‘You can’t, Captain. He’ll be like ten cases ahead by the end of the week.’

‘Yes I know.’ Teach gave him a smug smile. ‘And that really wouldn’t be good for that little bet of yours.’

‘Crap.’ Ross huffed. ‘So what? I need to…’

‘You need to get your head out of your ass and start acting like a detective, Poldark.’ Teach said. ‘I want you to solve every misdemeanour you get this week professionally and without a single whine from you. Got it?’

‘Got it.’ Ross was suddenly alert. ‘In that case, can I start right now?’

‘Why?’ Teach frowned.

‘Because the dude’s tagging our car right now.’ Ross explained. He threw himself out the car and started barrelling down the street yelling at the kid, who’d taken off. 

‘Oh for fuck’s sake.’ Teach muttered. She fought her way out of her seat belt and followed him. 

************

‘How come every criminal has a nicer apartment than me?’ Dwight sounded disgusted.

‘Because contrary to what they teach us, crime actually pays a fuckload better than the city.’ Demelza grumbled. She was digging through the laundry basket on the master bathroom while Dwight had the top of the cistern off. ‘Crap. There’s fuck all here.’ She snapped off her gloves. ‘That lead is looking like a load of bupkiss.’

‘Hey.’ Jim came in. ‘You two find anything?’

‘Nada.’ Demelza kicked the laundry basket. It fell over and Jim frowned. Demelza followed his gaze. 

‘What?’ she asked. Jim gave her a look that told her he thought she was an idiot. 

‘Look at the paint.’ He waved a hand at the panelling behind the basket and then knelt down. ‘There’s two different shades.’

‘Christ.’ Demelza rolled her eyes at Dwight. ‘They both look cream to me.’

‘Actually.’ Jim pointed to one part. ‘This is clearly magnolia.’ He made a fist and then thumped the piece of panelling. It fell away from the wall and they saw a series of stacked packages all wrapped in brown plastic.’ Jim grinned and looked up at them. ‘Like I keep saying, observation is half the battle.’

‘Crap.’ Demelza said again. ‘How the hell do you do that?’

‘Sheer genius.’ Jim replied. 

**********

Teach rounded the corner, panting a little. She was slightly out of breath and cursed the fact that she was stuck behind a desk most days. Fortunately Ross had caught the vandal and was now walking him towards her, the young man’s hands cuffed behind his back.

‘Please, officer. Before you arrest me I can explain everything.’ he was saying. ‘This isn’t what it looks like.’

‘You mean you didn’t just tag our car with a giant cock?’ Ross gave him a shake and then gave Teach a salute. She was gratified to see that he was also out of breath.

‘Oh that?’ The man asked. ‘Oh, that was *your* car.....ah...oops?’

‘Oops, my ass.’ Ross admonished. ‘You’re going downtown, buddy. Maybe you can oops when I slam your ass in a cell.’

‘Nice catch, Poldark.’ Teach said. 

‘Thank you, Captain.’ Ross affected a gracious tone. ‘See, I can take this shit seriously.’

‘Uh-huh.’ she replied, not believing him at all.

**********

‘Damn.’ Caroline was watching them log the drugs into the evidence room. ‘That is a lot of coke.’ 

‘Twenty kilos.’ Demelza replied. 

Actually, it’s twenty point two.’ Jim corrected. 

‘Can’t we just round it up to twenty-one?’ Dwight asked, surreptitiously checking out Caroline’s legs. 

‘Or…’ Caroline grinned. ‘We could round it down and sell the extra two hundred grams to our friends.’ They all turned and gave her a look and she cackled and threw her hands up. ‘Just a suggestion.’

‘Right.’ Jim said. ‘I’m going to go get started on that warrant for the supplier. Dwight, you get the rest of this logged in.’ He narrowed his eyes at Caroline. ‘Dem, you keep an eye on Senor Escobar here.’

He went back out to the squad room and approached Trelawney’s desk. ‘Sarge?’ 

‘Hawkins.’ Trelawney smiled. ‘Good catch on the drugs.’ 

‘Thanks.’ Jim smiled. ‘I’d like to get started on an arrest warrant.’

‘Shouldn’t be a problem.’ Trelawney rumbled. ‘You know where to start looking?’

‘Perp said he likes to hang out at this club over in Williamsburg.’ Jim replied. ‘I’d like authorisation to go and check it out.’ 

‘Sure.’ Trelawney got up. ‘I got to wait until the Captain gets back but I’ll get right on it.’ He looked past Jim. ‘Actually check that. Look.’

Jim turned around to see Teach and Ross coming in with a young man. Ross marched him over to the desk and sat down. 

‘Seems the Captain’s tough love approach might be working.’ Trelawney said and Jim snorted. 

‘We’ll see.’ He turned back to Trelawney. ‘So I’ll probably need a couple of others to help out.’

‘I’ll authorise for you, Ross, Dwight and Dem.’ Trelawney confirmed. ‘By the way where did you find the drugs?’

‘Behind a panel in the bathroom.’ Jim explained. ‘Dem kicked over a laundery basket and there it was.’

‘Yeah?’ Trelawney looked over at where Caroline was clearly eavesdropping. ‘What colour was that laundry basket?’

‘Green.’ Jim answered and walked back to his desk.

Trelawney glanced at Caroline, who was now mouthing ‘told you so’ at him. He shook his head and got back to work.

***********

‘Name?’ Ross asked, smashing away at his keyboard. 

‘Eric Fartman.’ the man replied and then snickered noisily.

‘Come on, dude.’ Ross tried to reason with him. ‘Just give me your goddamn name. If you make me search for it, I’m going to get cranky and then I’m going to make him do it.’ He gestured at Jim as he sat down to watch the show. 

‘What’s so special about him?’ the man asked.

‘He’s the only known person to ever have their sense of humour surgically removed by a team of Swiss scientists.’ Ross explained. ‘Unfortunately it also resulted in sphincter retraction which means he also has the tightest anal entrance known to man.’ Jim huffed and shook his head at him.

‘Yeah?’ The perp was now looking at Jim with obvious curiosity. ‘They can do that?’

‘Jesus, no!’ Ross snorted. ‘Now give me your goddamn name.’ 

‘It’s Fuck You.’ the guy said. 

‘I am about this far from kicking your ass.’ Ross snapped and then was interrupted by Jim tapping away at his keyboard. 

‘Actually he’s telling the truth.’ He was grinning. ‘His name really is Fuk Yu.’

‘You got to be kidding me.’ Ross groaned. ‘Jesus H Christ on a fucking unicycle.’ He looked at Jim imploringly. ‘Don’t you want to do this? The Captain’s going to think I’m being smart if I tell her that.’

‘No.’ Jim’s voice was scornful. ‘You made your bed, you fucking lie in it.’

‘Seriously dude.’ Ross was glaring at him across their shared desk space. ‘I’m telling you she’s going to fucking kill me.’

‘Sucks to be you then.’ Jim laughed. He looked up as Trelawney approached them.

‘Good news.’ He handed Jim a piece of paper. ‘Captain’s given you the go ahead.’

‘Sweet.’ Jim took the paper and smiled at Ross. ‘See what happens when you do things properly, Ross.’

‘Blow me.’ Ross muttered, hammering the keyboard again.


	2. Scream and Shout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to head to the club.

They were meant to reconvene at the station house at 8 o’clock sharp so that Teach and Trelawney could go through the operation briefing. They would be outside in an unmarked vehicle and Silver and Flint would be in another car at the back of the club where the emergency exits were.

It had turned out to be a rather unorthodox sting. For one thing, the club was having a theme night and so they would have to go in in costume. That had caused a lot of hilarity and no small amount of panic as they scrambled to find something suitable.

That had lead directly up to this moment. Teach stood and surveyed the detective in front of her. She folded her arms and pursed her lips in consternation.

‘Enys.’ Her voice was concerned. ‘What are you wearing?’

‘I wore it last year for Halloween.’ Dwight was grinning. ‘Talk about a stroke of luck.’

‘Yes, but do you think it’s entirely practical?’ Teach looked at Trelawney, who was standing behind Dwight and hiding a smile. ‘I think maybe something simpler?’

‘But it’s a P party.’ Dwight protested, holding out his flippers. ‘This begins with P.’

‘I know, Enys. I am familiar with the concept.’ Teach tried a different tack. ‘But firstly, how will you get to your firearm? And secondly, aren’t you going to die of heat in that thing.’

‘Never mind what you’ll have to do if you need to take a leak?’ Trelawney added.

‘And what if the suspect runs?’ Teach was starting to feel like her words were falling on deaf ears.

‘Oh that’s all right.’ Dwight explained. ‘Ross always does the running.’

‘Now why doesn’t that surprise me?’ Teach sighed. ‘Fine. Just make sure you’re out of the way.’

The door to the squad room opened and Demelza came striding in. She was wearing a set of dark blue overalls and a tool belt, black safety boots and a white tank top with the sleeves of the overalls tied around her slender waist.

‘What are you?” Dwight asked as she got to them. Demelza held up a wrench.

‘Plumber.’ she explained. ‘Where are the two idiots?’ She was riding in with Flint and Silver.

‘They are getting a car.’ Trelawney stared at the wrench as Demelza gave Dwight a curious look.

‘That from last year?’ she asked.

‘Uh-huh.’ Dwight looked smug. ‘Upcycling.’

‘I don’t think that word means what you think it means.’ Demelza deadpanned. ‘So where are Hawkins and Poldark?’

‘Actually that’s a good question.’ Teach started to say and then the doors burst open like they had just subject to a hurricane and Ross more or less fell through them. He was all in black and had his leather jacket on. When he righted himself, they could see he was wearing a dog collar.

‘Christ.’ Demelza snickered. ‘A fucking priest? Isn’t that kind of blasphemous considering you like cock?’

‘Irish.’ Ross panted, like that explained everything. ‘Also you are all failing to take note of the momentous occasion that has just occurred.’ He pointed back at the doors. ‘I am in here before Golden Boy is.’

‘By exactly one minute.’ Jim observed as he strolled through the doors. ‘And that get up you’re in looks ridiculous.’

‘Hang on.’ Demelza was grinning. ‘Christ, is that your beat uniform?’

‘It is.’ Jim confirmed, also grinning. ‘And it fits perfectly, I might add.’

‘Is that going to work?’ Dwight looked confused. ‘Going under cover dressed as a cop?’

‘Correction.’ Jim drew his baton and used it to tap the badge on his chest. ‘Observe.’ Dwight leaned in to have a closer look.

‘Fun police?’ he asked.

‘And I get to carry all my equipment without anyone batting an eye.’ Jim explained. ‘Cuffs, pepper spray, sidearm…’

‘Sneaky.’ Trelawney looked impressed.

‘Well, if we’re all here.’ Teach said and turned in the direction of the briefing room. Dwight waddled along behind her with Demelza next to him and Trelawney on his other side.

‘I can’t believe he’s wearing that.’ Ross shook his head at Dwight.

‘Better than that.’ Jim snickered. ‘What the fuck were you thinking?’ His blue-green eyes were sparkling with mirth. ‘Hasn’t the sexy priest look been done to death?’

‘And sexy cop hasn’t?’ Ross snorted. Then he realised what Jim had just said and his face lit up with a brilliant smile. He lowered his voice. ‘You think I look sexy?’

‘No.’ Jim retorted and walked off.

Ross huffed and trailed him to the briefing room, slumping in a chair next to Demelza.

‘The operation will go down as follows.’ Teach gestured to a plan drawn on the whiteboard. ‘Two teams – Poldark and Hawkins and Carne and Enys will go inside. The owner is aware of what we are doing and will be very accommodating. Seems he’s been having some trouble with the Health Department so we have very generously offered to intervene on his behalf for his full cooperation. He has confirmed that the suspect is a regular in the VIP area. Apparently it’s where he likes to do his business deals.’ She turned to the board again. ‘The sergeant and I will be stationed in this car here across from the entrance with two units for back-up should it be needed. Silver and Flint will be around the back and safely out of everyone’s way. Everyone clear?’

They all nodded and she made an approving noise.

‘Jim, you and Ross are riding with me and the captain.’ Trelawney explained.

‘What?” Ross glared at Jim. ‘I have to share a back seat with him?’

‘And no fighting or so help me I will come back there and sort you two out.’ Trelawney warned.

**********

The club was an up and coming venue in Williamsburg that specialised in hipsters and models. Trelawney dropped them off a few blocks down and they walked the rest of the way to the block it was located on. Getting in was easy, the doorman ushering them in as they approached.

Inside the club had two levels - the dancefloor and main bar and the mezzanine VIP seating area with table service. They went to the main bar and got a couple of drinks, then drifted through the crowds to the other mezzanine area which was more of a balcony than anything else. It did give them a fantastic view of the dancefloor and the VIP lounge. They saw Dwight and Demelza come into the club.

‘Christ.’ Jim laughed. ‘A fucking penguin costume? He’s going to die of dehydration in that.’

‘He’s an idiot.’ Ross chuckled.

‘Yeah?’ Jim gave him a sidelong glance. ‘What’s that make you then seeing as he’s your best friend?’

‘I don’t know?’ Ross turned his back to the crowd and studied him. ‘Dwight’s cool. He’s a good guy.’ He was still looking at Jim intently and Jim glanced at him.

‘What?’ He was half smiling, dimples flickering.

‘You do think I look sexy.’ Ross grinned. ‘Admit it.’

‘No.’ Jim looked back down onto the heaving dance floor. ‘Not a chance.’

‘Would it help if I told you that you’re hot as fuck in your uniform?’ Ross was still smiling. ‘Good thing I didn’t know you back then. I would have been all over that cute little ass of yours.’

‘You know we’re on duty.’ Jim admonished, but there was no heat in it. In fact he looked like he was trying hard not to smile. ‘So keep your sweet talk for later.’

‘There’s going to be a later?’ Ross moved a bit closer and back around so he was leaning over the rail, arm pressed against Jim’s. ‘Will you keep the uniform on?’

‘Pervert.’ Jim replied. ‘Maybe. Anyway look down there.’ He nodded to where Dwight gestured up at them with a flipper and Demelza was also looking up to see them. He and Ross saluted them with their beers and she grinned and did the same with her wrench. Then they moved back through the crowd.

‘You know she came with me that night.’ Jim said. ‘But she fucked off before it happened.’

‘Good thing too.’ Ross sipped his beer. ‘Otherwise this little ruse might be busted to hell.’ He surreptitiously ran the back of his hand down Jim’s arm. ‘This whole thing reminds me of that night.’ He leaned in, breathing in Jim’s aftershave, salty and oceanic. ‘You know we could always have an action replay.’

‘Nope.’ Jim was focused on the mezzanine opposite. ‘Look.’

Ross followed his gaze grinning when he saw a heavy set man climbing the stairs with a pair of leggy blondes.

‘Looks like our canary was telling the truth.’ he remarked. ‘So now what?’

‘Now we wait and watch.’ Jim replied. ‘See what the procedure is.’ His eyes were oddly shaded in the neon lights, his face a pattern of coloured light. Ross looked at him, breath coming a bit faster as it always did when he looked at Jim too long.

‘Do you remember it all?’ he asked and this time, Jim turned to look at him.

‘I remember it all.’ he replied. Ross looked at him steadily and started to lean in, but at the last moment Jim turned away. His smile was wicked.

‘Working.’ he reminded.

‘Cock tease.’ Ross muttered.

**********

_Three years ago_

_Ross stood in line and waited impatiently. He’d kind of hoped that giving the doorman a brilliant smile would have been enough to allow him to skip the queue, but Brooklyn seemed to be packed with hot guys all looking to get into the same club he’d decided was to be his happy hunting ground for the evening._

_He was finally waved through the rope and into the club. Inside it was a typical gay club, all glitter balls and neon lights and diva dance music. The guys around him were very good looking and dressed to kill and Ross was almost bouncing by the time he got to the bar and ordered his first drink. He got his beer and turned and watched the crowd, taking his time as he perused the goods available. It was his last Saturday night of freedom before he was due to start work at his new precinct on Monday and he wanted to go out in style. With that in mind he’d gotten dressed in his killer combo of grey jeans and tight black shirt, scraped his curls back into a half-pony and shoved a bunch of condoms and lube sachets in his pockets with a view to getting laid come hell or high water._

_A couple of likely candidates made eye contact and he even got approached a couple of times, but Ross found that he just wasn’t feeling it. He had another three beers and started to think that maybe he needed to scout around a bit when a new song came on. As it did there was a break in the crowd and Ross got a clear view of the middle of the dance floor._

_That was when he saw him._

_His first thought was that the guy could move. He was dancing with that effortless grace Ross had never quite been able to master, being far too long of limb to be anything other than enthusiastic and somewhat uncoordinated. This guy though had all the moves and Ross stared at him, vaguely aware that he still had his beer halfway to his mouth, which was now hanging open just a little bit._

_After a while his brain managed to process enough for Ross to see details. His dancer was short, maybe just topping out at five-eight, with blond hair and wearing a white henley that glowed under the neon and was pushed up on his forearms and jeans that made his ass look amazing. Then Ross realised that he was thinking like a cop and switched his brain off to simply come up with the words ‘hot as fuck’._

_Will.I.Am and Britney changed to David and Nicki and Ross grinned to himself as he listened to the words._

_My body needs a hero_  
_Come and save me_  
_Something tells me you know how to save me_  
_I've been feeling real low_  
_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

_Ross threw back the rest of his beer and undid the top two buttons of his shirt. He moved into the crowd, threading his way between the gyrating bodies as he stalked his prey, never taking his eyes off the blond. Then, just as he was about to get to him, someone blocked his path and Ross had to sidestep him. When he finally got to where the blond guy had been, he was gone._

_Make me come alive_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_Touch me, save my life_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_I’m too young to die_  
_Come on and turn me on_

_Something made him turn around and Ross caught a glimpse of white and blond and followed on instinct. He got stuck between two guys and had to fight his way out again and when he finally made it to the edge of the dance floor, he saw that his blond was at the bar. He had just taken a plastic bottle of water from the barman and was now cracking the top. Ross stared at him, watching as his dancer downed half the bottle and then upturned the rest over his face and down the back of his head, shaking like wet dog when he was done. The henley was sheer where the water had caught it and Ross felt his pulse speed up. The guy ran one hand through his hair, and then gave the barman a smile that turned him from good looking to knockout in a second._

_Unfortunately for Ross, it seemed that the little display had caught more than just his attention. Another man was now at the bar, standing behind his potential paramour. Ross felt a little flicker of territoriality strike up inside him, especially when the newcomer tapped his blond on the shoulder and got him to turn around. Never one to let things get between him and what he wanted, Ross walked right over and more or less insinuated himself between the man and his target._

_He leaned one elbow on the bar and looked down into a pair of light eyes that were now filled with bemusement._

_‘Hi.’ he said and threw the blond his most winning smile. ‘This guy bothering you?’ He ignored the outraged splutters behind him. In return he got a defiantly lifted chin and a dimpled smile that would have seriously made him question his sexuality if he hadn’t already known he was gay._

_‘No.’ His blond was now very amused, judging by the twinkle in his eyes. ‘But then your timing is impeccable.’ He looked over Ross’ shoulder. ‘Sorry. As you can see I’m kind of busy right now.’_

_‘No problem.’ The other man sounded extremely put out. ‘I didn’t realise you had a boyfriend.’_

_The blond locked eyes with Ross and his stare was direct and more than a little heated._

_‘I don’t.’ he stated and Ross grinned, all his focus on that angel face._

_‘You do now.’ He smiled and reached down, taking his dancer’s hand and leading him back out onto the floor._

**********

‘Why?’ Ross asked and Jim raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Why what?’ He turned back to watch the little show in the VIP area.

‘Why did you go with me?’ Ross tilted his head as he looked at him.

‘You didn’t really give me much choice.’ Jim pointed out and Ross snorted.

‘Bullshit.’ He was staring at Jim, that crooked smile still able to make his heart beat faster even after three years. ‘Like you ever do anything you don’t want to.’

‘Never said I didn’t want to.’ Jim replied, infuriatingly neutral.

‘Christ, could you give me a straight answer for once.’ Ross huffed. ‘It’s always a goddamn test with you.’

‘Yeah?’ Jim still didn’t look at him, but his dimples were out. ‘So why do you always come back?’

‘Guess, I’m as fucked in the head as you are.’ Ross grumbled and then stopped when he saw Jim’s attitude change, becoming alert.

‘Show time.’ Jim nodded at the mezzanine and Ross looked to see a couple of people approaching the table where their man and his hired company were sitting.

**********

_They danced._

_Ross wasn’t sure when the last time was that he forgot everything like this and just threw himself into it. His dancer set one hell of a pace but he was keeping up and more. They had drifted closer and closer and it was now ridiculously intense, both of them focused on nothing else but each other as the tension ramped up._

_It was hot and they were now both stripped to the waist and Ross had to say that he really liked what he saw. He was pleased to see that his dancer’s approach to manscaping was pretty much the same as his, tamed but not eradicated. Not only that, but he was discreetly ripped with a six pack and beautifully defined pecs, shoulders and arms that weren’t the overly buff musculature that Ross found unappealing._

_It was the tattoo that had really caught his attention though. It covered his dancer’s back and side, an exquisitely rendered sailing ship riding storm tossed waves and shadowed in black and sepia tones. It was the most incredible tattoo Ross had seen and the fact that it was attached to the man in front of him made him a little dizzy with what was now clearly identifiable as raging lust. It put his own, a raven in flight fading into wisps of smoke that ran up from his upper arm and along his shoulder, to shame. Not that his dancer seemed to mind. In fact, he seemed more than happy with what he’d been presented with when Ross had taken his shirt off._

_It hadn’t taken long for them to end up more of less glued to each other after that, the arousal simmering between them as they danced in and out of each other’s space, sweat slick skin connecting and bringing a flare of heat with every contact. And all the time, the man looked up at him, light eyes piercing and locked onto Ross like a nuclear targeting system. It was crazy how worked up it was making Ross, the challenge clear._

_Still, he drew it out, letting the anticipation build and build until finally they moved at the same time until they collided with each other and their mouths met. Ross knew instantly that he was fucked in all senses of the word. His blond was an insanely good kisser, confident and deft, his tongue drawing Ross into his mouth and keeping him there as they devoured each other. He had one hand at the back of Ross’ neck, his grip firm, and the other with his fingers now tucked over the waistband of Ross’ jeans._

_Ross responded in kind, one arm around his dancer’s waist and his other hand against his chest, feeling the jackhammer heartbeat underneath. He was quickly getting hard, all his conscious thought abandoned in favour of losing himself in the fiery kisses they were trading._

_Eventually they both had to come up for air and Ross knew the second they both had the same thought. His blond pulled him in and propositioned him in the most delightfully filthy way imaginable and Ross followed him as if led by the nose when his dancer took his hand this time, and led him in the direction of the rest rooms._

********

‘Time to move.’ Jim was already on his way past him and Ross followed, falling into step easily as they made their way to the staircase and back down to the dance floor.  
The supplier was still holding court, but they had seen how he was seemingly directing a few people that had joined his party to head downstairs at intervals onto the floor and into corners where they were dealing. It was a pretty neat coordinating trick, but the warrant Jim had gotten from the DA’s office simply mentioned that all they had to have was a suspicion of trafficking and they certainly had that.

Demelza and Dwight met them halfway and they started moving in. The main obstacle would be the security staff at the stairs, but once they were past them it would be a cinch to head up and collar the guy.

‘Everybody good?’ Jim asked and they all nodded.

They started towards the stairs and predictably, one of the man-mountains stepped in front of them. He held up a hand.

‘Private party.’ he rumbled and Jim grinned at him. Ross couldn’t help but notice that he was a good head and shoulders shorter than the security man.

‘Well, I just so happen to have an invitation.’ Jim was using the confidence that bordered on arrogance that he possessed in spades.

‘No-one goes up.’ The security man squared his shoulders. ‘No-one.’

‘See, that’s where I disagree.’ Jim reached for his back pocket and took out his badge. ‘NYPD. Now I would appreciate it if you got out of our way.’

‘Yeah right.’ The man snorted. ‘Get lost. We don’t have time for fake cops.’

‘See.’ Ross couldn’t help but feel a little smug. ‘I told you the uniform was a bad idea.’

Jim shushed him and fixed the man with a stern look.

‘I really do recommend you let us by.’ He was using that annoyingly calm tone that drove Ross nuts with frustration but for once it wasn’t directed at him and he could thoroughly enjoy the look of amusement on the security goon’s face, especially since he knew that the man had no idea who he was dealing with.

‘Can you believe this?’ The man was turned to his equally large colleague. ‘This little shit doesn’t know when to take no for an answer.’ He looked back at Jim, lip curling in a sneer. ‘Move your ass before I move it for you.’

Jim’s answering smile was all brilliance and dimples and now Ross truly feared for the security man’s safety. What most people didn’t realise about Jim was that he had more than just a streak of madness running through that seemingly conventional exterior would have them believe. He took a step back, anticipating the next series of actions.

‘I don’t think I will.’ Jim replied and the security man’s face creased in consternation just before he growled and took a menacing step towards Jim, grabbing for him in a bid to shove him away.

Jim moved, almost too quick to track, placing one hand on the man’s wrist before bringing the other one up and twisting it back as he stepped in and to the side, the doorman collapsing under the strain placed on his wrist. Even as he did, Ross moved past him, reading Jim as easily as he could read a neon sign. He had the other guy backed up even as he moved in to intercept Jim and the man he had on the ground.

‘Don’t move.’ He kept one hand to the man’s chest as he showed him his own badge. ‘Just let us do our job and you won’t get hauled down to the station.’ Behind him the man on the ground yelped as he tried to struggle and Jim handed him off to Demelza. She had taken a set of cuffs from her utility belt and was now securing the man’s hands behind him.

‘Heading up?’ His light eyes were bright. Jim always got a kick out of arrests.

‘Stay.’ Ross instructed the other security man. ‘Or the penguin will fuck you up.’ He grinned as Dwight came to take over and followed Jim up the stairs.

**********

_The cubicle was cramped and the whole place was lit by nothing but dim red light._

_Ross moaned into his dancer’s mouth and shivered as his fingers dipped underneath the back of Ross’ jeans. His own hands were at the sides of his dancer’s neck, their open-mouthed kisses stifling their noises but not quiet silencing them._

_They had crashed through the rest room, kissing frantically and into the furthest cubicle before locking the door and Ross had the opportunity to pin his blond against the wall. He mapped out his mouth and then trailed kisses down his dancer’s neck, hearing him pant in his ear as Ross moved one hand down to his cock, squeezing him though his jeans._

_‘Fuck.’ It was soft, breathed into his ear. ‘Yes…’_

_It was all he needed and Ross moved his other hand down as well, working on the blond’s belt buckle and getting his jeans unbuttoned in record time._

_‘How do you want it?’ he growled and got a dazzling smile._

_‘You top?’ his dancer asked and Ross smiled in return._

_‘Fuck yeah.’ He was now stupidly excited. ‘Can I blow you first?’_

_‘Like you have to ask.’ The smile was deeply dimpled. ‘I wanted to fuck that gorgeous mouth the second I saw you.’_

_Ross obliged, sinking to his knees. Up close he could smell his dancer’s sweat and he tugged his jeans down enough to see sensible black cotton boxer briefs. He tugged on them next and had to catch his breath when he got his first look at his blond’s cock._

_‘Nice.’ He looked up and saw that he was being watched avidly. ‘You okay to come in my mouth?’_

_‘Hell yeah.’ His blond was clearly worked up, chest heaving._

_Ross wasted no time, wrapping his fingers around the cock in front of him and licking over the head. His blond tasted clean and slightly salty and he moaned in appreciation as he worked his tongue around and over. He loved this, the rush he got from getting a guy off besting everything else, successful busts included. He felt a hand tugging at the band that held his hair back and then it was loose. Fingers ran through his damp curls and tightened and Ross whined as heat flooded him, surging in his chest and stomach and making his cock ache._

_Above him, his blond had the back of one hand against his mouth to stifle his noises, the other splayed against the wall to steady himself. He looked down and their eyes locked and Ross took him in all the way, relaxing himself enough to deep throat the hell out of his dancer and getting a deep moan in response. He braced himself against his dancer’s hips and started a steady rhythm, head moving back and forth as he worked his tongue against the head of his cock when he drew off enough._

_‘Jesus…’ The word was almost a whine. ‘Fuck, that’s so good…’ His dancer threw his head back, breaking eye contact and closing his eyes as he got lost in it._

_It didn’t take long, a few minutes before Ross felt his dancer’s cock throb and then he was coming, hand gripping Ross’ hair and his cum filling Ross’ mouth. He swallowed hard, drawing off slowly and getting to his feet. He was greeted by hazy light eyes and a beautiful smile._

_‘You’re very fucking good at that.’ his dancer said and Ross laughed as he leaned in and kissed him once._

_‘You want to see what else I’m good at?’ he asked and his dancer laughed in reply and started on his belt._

_‘I think I can guess.’ He had one hand down the front of Ross’ jeans, clever fingers working him free from his briefs. ‘You got anything?’_

_Ross dug a condom and some lube sachets from his pocket and brandished them like a lucky charm. The blond plucked the condom from his fingers and ripped it open it with his teeth, the gesture making Ross want to do evil things to him. He watched as his dancer rolled the condom over him, his movements sure, and then turned around._

_‘I’m good.’ he murmured over his shoulder. ‘And I like it hard.’_

_‘Really?’ Ross was barely able to breathe, his cock so hard it hurt. He struggled to open the lube, making a mess of it as he got it on his fingers and then reached in. He moved right up against his dancer, their overheated skin sticking together as he eased one finger inside him._

_His blond moaned and pushed back onto his hand and Ross worked quickly. He got him loose enough to guide himself in and brace his hand against the wall, the other on his blond’s hip as he thrust in slowly. There was a hiss from in front of him and then he was sliding in, the tight heat around his cock enough to make Ross stop having any higher cognitive function at all._

_‘Yes.’ His dancer tipped his head back against Ross’ shoulder and turned his head to be kissed. Ross did so, hips moving in deep thrusts that started slow before he lost all control of himself and sped up. His blond threw out both hands against the wall, giving himself the leverage he needed to push back onto Ross’ cock._

_It got rough, Ross gripping the short blond hair hard enough to make his dancer keen as he pounded into him, and then it all seemed to click and they were moving together, frantic with desire as they raced each other to a rather spectacular and noisy climax that reverberated around the cubicle._

_They slowed and then stopped. Ross pulled out and disposed of the condom while his blond pulled his jeans back up and redid them. He turned and Ross managed to get him backed against the wall and kissed him again and again until they were breathless._

_‘That was fucking amazing.’ he whispered and his dancer smiled._

_‘I would have to agree with you.’ He smiled and Ross decided that he definitely needed to get to know that smile a lot better. He was about to ask for his number when there was the sound of the Star Wars theme filling the cubicle._

_‘Shit.’ His dancer wriggled out of his grasp and dug his cell out of a pocket. The look he gave Ross was filled with regret. ‘I have to go.’_

_‘What?’ Ross was borderline distraught. ‘Why?’_

_‘Work.’ His dancer leaned in and gave him a lightning quick kiss. ‘I’ll see you around.’_

_And just like that, he had unlocked the door and taken off. The last Ross saw of him was him pulling his henley back over his head as he exited the rest room. Unfortunately, he was still half dressed so he had to curse his way back into his clothes and by the time he got out the rest room, his dancer had disappeared into the crowd._

**********

‘Cinderella.’ Ross said out of nowhere and Jim frowned at him.

They were on the sidewalk, having just packed their perp into the back of a squad car. Dwight and Demelza had gone off to get a ride back with flint and silver and he and Ross were waiting for the other car.

‘You having one of your weird Disney moments again?’ he asked and Ross snorted at him.

‘No.’ He stuck his hands in his pockets. ‘That’s what you reminded me of, running out like that the first time.’ He made a face. ‘At least she left a shoe.’

‘You are by far the strangest person I know.’ Jim shook his head at him and mimicked his stance, something that he was completely unaware he was doing.

**********

_Ross was furious with himself._

_He couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid as to let the man get away from him and even worse to leave him hanging with no idea as to his name or number or any clue to his identity. And now here he was, sitting in his the office of his new captain in his new squad room and all he could think about was a pair of light eyes and some killer dimples. It had been like that since he’d gotten home and if Ross was being honest with himself, he was starting to realise that he might be slightly smitten._

_‘So.’ Haywood looked at him. ‘You ready to meet the crew?’_

_‘Sure.’ Ross tried to make himself sound enthusiastic, but he really couldn’t muster the energy. He followed Haywood into the squad room and met a few people. He was shown an empty desk paired with one that was almost obsessive in its neatness._

_‘That’s Jim’s desk.’ Haywood explained. Ross, however, was horribly distracted by thoughts of how he could track down his mystery man._

_‘Huh?’ He looked to see Haywood nodding over his shoulder._

_‘The guy I’m pairing you with.’ he explained. ‘Jim Hawkins. That’s him now.’ Ross turned and looked at the man that would be his new partner. He hadn’t known what he was really expecting, but when he got a look at him he was floored._

_It turned out the light eyes were the most beguiling shade of blue-green. The dimples, however, were not in evidence._

_‘Jim.’ Haywood beckoned him over. Ross took in the black suit, pristine white shirt and cornflower blue tie that made his dancer’s eyes pop. There was also no missing the gold shield clipped to his belt or the holstered Sig .45 on his hip. ‘This is Ross Poldark. He’s going to be your new partner.’_

_His dancer stopped and then slowly extended a hand. Ross had to mentally kick himself into action. He took it and found a firm grip._

_‘Hi.’ He wasn’t sure what was going on, but fuck if it wasn’t his lucky day._

_‘Hi.’ the man he now knew was named Jim Hawkins replied. ‘Welcome to the Nine Nine.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Turn Me On by David Guetta and Nicki Minaj.


	3. Just Don't Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are both so fucked. The only consolation is that they'll take each down with them.

Friday night dragged on into Saturday before the paperwork was done. Jim got into his car, drove home in a barely conscious state and went to bed alone after turning off his phone because Ross was bombarding him with texts complaining about the fact that Jim had ducked out of a night of kinky role play.

He got up the next morning to a full voicemail inbox and sat and listened to Ross bitch over breakfast, grinning to himself. He deleted the messages one by one until he got to the last one. This one was not from Ross and it immediately caught his interest. He sent a message back and a conversation started that saw him getting showered and dressed at seven o’clock that evening and catching a cab across to Manhattan. The restaurant he was destined for was the same one he’d missed out on the weekend before. Now he was sitting and enjoying a very expensive glass of red wine while he smiled at the man across the table from him.

‘I’m so glad we could finally do this.’ he said. ‘And once again I apologise for last Friday. I don’t normally leave people hanging like that.’

‘No problem.’ Ricky replied. ‘I get working late.’ He looked up as the waiter laid down their starters. ‘Was it an interesting case?’

‘Very.’ Jim lied, smoothing his napkin over his lap and then very casually changed the subject. ‘So, you’re in banking?’ He picked up his fork and was about to start eating when his cell went off. Jim frowned and took it out of his pocket and then gritted his teeth as he saw the number.

‘I am so sorry.’ he said. ‘It’s work. Do you mind?’

‘No.’ Ricky replied. ‘Please.’

‘Thanks.’ Jim answered. ‘Hawkins.’

‘Captain called.’ Ross said. ‘We need everyone back at the station. There’s a lead on the Nightingale Strangler. We’re looking for a white male, 5’10”, early thirties, light brown hair.’

‘Okay.’ Jim couldn’t help noticing that his date fitted the description perfectly and the first flicker of suspicion began to form.

‘His M.O. is to find lonely men with no friends and poison their food.’ Ross continued. ‘Then he takes them out and guts them in his van.’

‘Really.’ Jim couldn’t keep the sarcasm in. ‘Funny that. You know considering he's supposed to be a strangler.’

‘It’s pretty gnarly.’ Ross sounded like he was really getting into his stride. ‘Last seen wearing a salmon pink shirt that looks really fucking gay, grey blazer and witnesses have said he has trouble fitting lettuce in his mouth.’

Jim looked at where Ricky was now holding a hand over his mouth to hide the overly large bite of Caesar salad he’d just taken.

‘I hate you.’ he hissed. ‘Where the hell are you?’

‘Apparently he has the world’s smallest penis and no idea how to use it.’ Ross voice drifted into earshot and Jim turned just in time to see him come to their table looking remarkably less scruffy than usual. ‘Hi there. I’m Ross Poldark, Jim’s boss.’ He held out a hand. Ricky looked astonished, coughed a little as he swallowed and took the offered hand.

‘That is not true.’ Jim snapped and then glared up at him. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘With a date.’ Ross grinned and gestured to a man who’d just thrown his napkin down angrily on the table in the corner and was now storming out the restaurant. ‘Who is now leaving.’ He turned back to Ricky, giving him a winning smile. ‘So worth it though.’ He started running after the man, shouting over his shoulder. ‘Have a great night.’

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

‘Your boss seems really nice.’ Ricky said.

‘He’s not my boss.’ Jim muttered.

‘No?’ Rocky asked. ‘Who is he then?’

‘Good fucking question.’ Jim looked back at where Ross was now arguing with the maitre d’. ‘Look, I’m sorry. This is not going to work.’ He got up and took out his wallet, putting some money on the table. ‘I’m sure you’re a great guy, but I have…’ He sighed. ‘Thanks.’ He grabbed his jacket and left, going to wait on the corner across from the restaurant.

Sure enough, not twenty minutes later, Ross came out. He held up traffic with one hand as he jogged over the road to Jim.

‘My place or yours?’ he asked.

‘You have to stop doing this.’ Jim snapped. ‘You’re a fucking psycho.’

‘So your place then?’ Ross smiled brilliantly at him and Jim heaved a martyred sigh.

‘My place.’ he muttered.

**********

_Jim was mortified._

_He had one golden rule for how he conducted himself at work and that was to never ever get involved with anyone he might be partnered with. It had served him well so far, allowing him to avoid entanglements that just complicated things immeasurably. He’d been smug every time a partner of his got involved with a colleague, watched as things blew up as they inevitably did and kept his love life completely separate from his professional one. Sure there had been temptations but Jim had been strong and resisted._

_Until now._

_He’d been looking forward to meeting his new partner. Haywood had told him he was about the same age and had recently made detective and decided to transfer down to Brooklyn from Boston. His family were all cops, captains and lieutenants, and he wanted to strike out on his own. Jim had wished for a partner that would match him in ambition and diligence. The fact that he was getting someone from a career family had made Jim hope that he would finally have a partner who he could break records with._

_Then he’d come into the station only to have all his hopes dashed faster than you could say one night stand._

_It wasn’t that it hadn’t been good. It had been phenomenal and Jim had spent the rest of the weekend lost in the memory of that Friday night encounter with the tall dark man that had come out of nowhere and taken his breath away with one glorious smile. Jim had looked up into those dancing eyes and thrown his normal caution to the wind in the face of an unexpected jolt of arousal. He didn’t normally let his cock do the driving but that night he’d gladly handed over control to his baser self. What he’d gotten for his trouble was one of the best fucks he’d ever had and a stupid smile that had plastered itself all over his face until the very moment he’d been called over by Haywood and taken those fateful few steps to meet his new partner._

_Then he’d seen just who the man was standing with Haywood and had come as close to having a tantrum at work as he ever had._

_Jim hadn’t quite known what to do and had thanked every deity that he knew that he’d long ago perfected his poker face for interrogations. He’d also hidden the fact that his first instinct on seeing his Friday night man standing there as Haywood introduced him as Ross Poldark was to go over, grab him and kiss him. He’d never had just a visceral reaction to anyone before and it was enough to make him scream at the unfairness that fate had presented him with someone that he was stupidly attracted to and then put them in a position where he would never get to fuck them again._

_‘Hi.’ Ross took Jim’s offered hand and his grip was firm. It made Jim think of the hand in his hair as he’d been fucked against the wall of the cubicle and he had to really focus to will away the rush of excitement that brought with it._

_‘Hi.’ he responded. ‘Welcome to the Nine Nine.’_

********

Ross stopped the car and got out, merrily bounding over to open Jim’s door for him. He knew that little things meant a lot to Jim, even if he refused to admit it, and he had long ago clocked the effect unexpectedly gentlemanly behaviour had on him.

Jim got out the car and Ross followed him to the steps of the brownstone building his apartment was in. It was nice, far nicer than Ross could ever afford even on a city salary. But then he still had both his parents so he supposed it was a trade-off. Jim had inherited both life assurance policies and his guardian had put the money in a fixed savings bond which meant by the time he turned twenty-one, he had been able to pay for his apartment outright.

Jim unlocked the entry vestibule door and they went inside. He had the first floor apartment and the garden out back, such as it was. Inside the décor was Spartan and the whole apartment was spotlessly clean, the window sill covered in the bonsai that Jim spent hours looking after. It made Ross grin, especially knowing what a state his own was in. Jim pulled a face at the mess every time they crashed through his front door together, regardless of how horny he was. Ross secretly loved that little quirk of his.

He took off his jacket, chucking it across the couch like he always did and got a pointed look. Ross merrily ignored it and went to back Jim up against the wall.

‘You must really like this guy.’ He leaned in close. ‘Getting all dressed up like this.’

Jim looked back at him steadily.

‘Well, sometimes it’s nice to actually go out with someone whose idea of a date is a place that doesn’t serve its food with plastic cutlery.’ His voice could have stripped paint.

‘Mmmm.’ Ross didn’t mess around, dropping his hands to start work on Jim’s belt. ‘He looked very clean cut. Probably has a very polite cock.’

‘I wasn’t planning on finding out.’ Jim hissed through gritted teeth, but he didn’t push Ross away.

‘No?’ Ross looked up at him, tracking the dilation of Jim’s pupils as he got his jeans undone and shoved one hand down the front of them. ‘You weren’t going to fuck him?’

‘I never fuck any of them.’ Jim’s voice was tight, a sure sign he was turned on. ‘I only ever seem to fuck you.’ His eyes narrowed. ‘Maybe because you keep sabotaging my dates.’

Ross laughed and got hold of Jim’s cock, stroking him to hardness.

‘Yeah?’ Their mouths were only an inch apart and he could feel the change in Jim’s breathing as he worked him. ‘I’d apologise, only it’s not just me who does that.’

‘Christ.’ Jim inhaled sharply as Ross rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock. ‘Are you talking about the mechanic from last month? There’s no way he would have lasted. You would have been bored in a week.’

‘He was hot.’ Ross moved to drop gentle kisses up the side of Jim’s neck.

‘He was as dumb as a bag of hammers.’ Jim retorted, tilting his head to give Ross better access. ‘I did you a favour.’

‘In that case I suppose I should thank you.’ Ross murmured right before he leaned in and kissed him. Jim kissed him back, their tongues moving in a familiar dance. Ross felt Jim’s hands come up and tug at his t-shirt. He pulled back long enough for Jim to pull it over his head and arms and it was quickly discarded on the floor as they carried on kissing.

‘So...’ Ross licked over Jim’s pulse, feeling it jump. ‘You want to fuck out here or can we go somewhere that’s actually comfortable?’

‘Asshole.’ Jim muttered even as he jumped into Ross’ arms, wrapping both legs around his hips so Ross could carry him into the bedroom.

********

_Haywood sent them out on a routine misdemeanour call for their first case after morning briefing to get Ross’ feet wet as he put it. Jim signed out a car from the station pool and he got into the driver’s seat and waited for Ross to get in after him._

_‘Okay.’ he said as Ross was closing the door. ‘Here’s how it’s going down. As far as both of us are concerned, Friday night did not happen.’_

_‘Really?’ His new partner’s hazel eyes were dancing and Jim wanted to scream at the fact that they were gorgeous to boot. In fact, everything about Ross was so much better looking in the light, right down to the dark scruff and infuriatingly handsome face. ‘So the fact that we fucked each other’s brains out is a no go conversation area?’ There was an amused lilt in his voice, the drawn out vowels screaming Boston._

_Jim turned and delivered a glare that would have made James Bond piss himself in its laser intensity._

_‘One fucking word, and I mean even a hint that we have had sex, and I will make your life hell, Poldark.’ he hissed. ‘I do not mix business and pleasure and I have no intention of doing this ever again. Got that?’_

_‘Sure.’ Ross’ smile was wide. ‘No problem, partner.’_

_Jim narrowed his eyes at him then turned on the ignition. It was going to be a long shift._

**********

They were now on the bed, having toppled over the second they made it through Jim’s bedroom door.

Jim sat up from where he was straddling Ross’ hips and reached back to pull his shirt and t-shirt over his head, getting a little tangled before he finally escaped. Ross watched him, a lazy smile on his face.

‘You seem a little worked up.’ he remarked and Jim wanted to hit him. He settled for going back down and invading Ross’ mouth with his tongue. Ross put both hands on his ass and thrust up against him and off they went again.

It was always like this, had been since that first week when Jim had managed to hold out for a whole seven days before he cracked.

*********

_Jim was livid. He was so far gone now, he was at the point where he was in danger of committing homicide himself._

_Ross Poldark was without doubt the most infuriating person he’d ever met. He was loud and obnoxious, cocky to the point of arrogance and so childish he made Trelawney’s three-year old twins look like mature adults._

_The worst part was that Jim was completely and utterly love struck by all of it._

_What compounded everything though and made it all truly unforgiving was the fact that Ross was the most stupidly gifted person he’d ever met when it came to police work. He had a natural talent for sniffing out leads, for getting salient details from witnesses by asking questions that Jim would never ever have thought of asking. He also crashed through the squad room like a one man disaster zone, left his desk a complete landfill site and flirted with everyone from the techs to the traffic cops._

_Jim hated him. Unfortunately he also realised that he was also probably falling in love with the idiot._

_He looked at where Ross was at his desk, typing up a felony report with two fingers and cursing when he knocked over his strawberry milkshake and flooded his keyboard._

_How had it come down to this?_

**********

Ross wrestled Jim’s jeans and boxer briefs off of him and went to town, going down on him with all the enthusiasm of a very large puppy.

Jim lay back and closed his eyes, unable to focus on anything but the fact that Ross most likely had the most talented mouth in existence. He rested one hand on Ross’ head, tangling his fingers in dark silky curls. Ross made an approving noise and sucked harder and Jim felt pretty sure the top of his head was about to blow off.

**********

_‘No!’ It came out a lot louder than Jim had intended and he was disgusted for himself for letting his anger show._

_‘Yes!’ Ross was just as angry by the looks of things and it made him unfairly attractive. His dark eyes were flashing and Jim desperately wanted to chuck everything in and drag him home and into bed. ‘You know I’m right!’_

_Jim clenched his hands into fists. They were facing off in the car park of the station house, but it was raining and no-one else was in sight so he did something he would forever regret._

_‘You’re such an asshole!’ he spat and Ross’ dark eyebrows went up._

_‘Fuck you, Hawkins!’ he shot back and that was all it took._

_Jim took the two steps needed to reach him, grabbed Ross by his stupid hipster leather jacket and hauled him down until they were only a few inches apart._

_‘I fucking hate you!’ he snarled and kissed him._

********

‘Fuck.’ Ross was panting hard, sweat pooled in the small of his back and legs spread wide as he whined like a bitch in heat while Jim ate him out.

Jim lifted his head and shoved two fingers inside him, twisting them mercilessly to hit Ross’ prostate dead on. Ross howled and arched back into his hand and Jim smiled. One thing he’d learned in the past three years was how to make the noisy bastard shut the fuck up. He lowered his head and went back to work.

********

_The kiss was rough, a scratching biting mess that had them both blowing hard when they broke away from each other._

_‘Fuck.’ Ross was grinning fiercely. ‘I knew you fucking wanted me.’_

_‘I don’t want you.’ Jim spat. ‘I just wanted you to shut the fuck up.’_

_‘Yeah?’ Ross’ eyes were full of undisguised heat, his voice challenging. ‘How badly do you want me to shut up?’_

_‘Get back in the fucking car, Poldark.’ Jim ordered._

********

Ross’ head tipped back, his long legs jerking reflexively against Jim’s shoulders as he thrust in hard. Ross’ body was hot and tight and he moaned as he looked back up at Jim, his eyes black with arousal.

Jim pushed all the way in, his own breathing stuttering and coming short as he started a deep slow rhythm. Ross watched him and they locked eyes, the feelings simmering between them threatening as always to bubble over and drown them both. Of course then Ross went and broke the spell by speaking, just like he always did, and Jim was forever grateful.

‘Come on, Hawkins.’ Ross hissed. ‘I swear a geriatric could fuck me harder than you.’

‘You’re so fucking dead.’ Jim redoubled his efforts, driving in hard and fast, and Ross cried out, smiling as Jim’s cock nailed him in just the right place.

‘That’s it, baby.’ he panted. ‘Just like that.’ He bowed up off the bed. ‘Fuck…’

‘For Christ’s sake will you shut the fuck up?’ Jim snapped and dropped down over him. Ross wrapped those long legs around him, reaching up to pull Jim to him, kissing him frantically.

Jim let himself be kissed and braced himself on his elbows, tangling his fingers back in Ross’ hair as he ploughed into him with everything he had. He broke away so they could look at each other. There was something else there now, something he didn’t want to see in Ross’ hazel eyes.

‘Jim…’ Ross breathed, his forehead creased in helpless pleasure. ‘I…’

Jim didn’t let him finish. Instead he kissed those incriminating words away and shifted position, fucking Ross hard until he felt him tighten around him and Ross bit down on his shoulder as he came. Only then did Jim give in and do the same, the unspoken words bouncing back and forth between them.

*********

_Jim let his head fall back against the headrest, stifling his moans with the back of his hand._

_In his lap a head of dark curls drove him slowly insane and Jim resisted the urge to babble small words and confessions of love, of everything Ross made him feel. Instead he took a handful of dark hair and tugged hard as he came in Ross’ mouth._

_Ross lifted his head after he’d finished swallowing and looked at him. Like this in the darkness of their unmarked car, he was so beautiful he made Jim’s heart ache. He watched the brilliant smile that had captivated him the Friday before spread across Ross’ face._

_‘Am I tripping or did I really just see that?’ He was staring at him and Jim frowned._

_‘What are you talking about?’ he asked and Ross’ smile turned mysterious._

_‘Nothing.’ he replied. ‘Just thought I saw something in your face.’_

_‘You didn’t see anything.’ Jim knew he was lying, but he wasn’t going to give in._

_Not to this._

**********

‘One day you’re going to have to let me say it.’ Ross murmured and Jim smiled. He was on his back, Ross sprawled over him with his face in Jim’s neck. He kissed the dark curls and tightened his arm around the man that he’d been in love with for three years.

‘Maybe.’ he replied.


End file.
